


Dominic Cummings's Leaving Present

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Real Cat Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Larry the Cat takes charge of Cummings's leaving present.
Kudos: 3





	Dominic Cummings's Leaving Present

Officially the departure of Dominic Cummings was regarded as very sudden among many in Downing Street; Larry the Cat knew he wasn’t alone in feeling that actually, it was long overdue and he should have been out the door when the “lockdown trip to Durham” scandal broke.

Someone had asked whether anything was going to be done about a leaving present, to which the only response so far had been “Are you taking the piss?”

Not to worry, Larry thought, thinking of the dead mouse he had hidden in the cardboard box before Cummings took all his stuff away. He’d taken care of that.


End file.
